sonic boom k
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Esta es una historia de una eriza pelirroja que acaba en otro mundo abierto con un medallon que obtuvo de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, como estais amigas y amigos, jejejeje bien voy a empezar con una nueva historia sera de otro de mis seria favoritas sonic boom, esta es una de mi personaje inventada, que estara un poco basa en my little poni equestria girl,a lo largo de la historia sabreis por que, bien espero que os guste.

capitulo 1: un nuevo mundo y una nueva amiga.

pov:desde que naci he vivido siempre en una residencia, nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres, es triste pero lo que importa es que estoy aqui, mi nombre es kari, y vivo en la residencia person, la mas grande del mundo de chicos y chicas, y no estoy sola tengo a mi maestro de taijitsu, y mi mejor amiga sofi, del cual esta obsesionada con ls lobos y quiere que le llame wolfi, si ella es feliz, todo el mundo piensan que soy rara al igual que wolfi, en cuanto a mi soy huerfana desde que naci, el unico recerdo que tengo es una foto de mis padres y un medallon extraño que llevo conmigo, parece un tipo de pieza de puzzle, y aveces no sepor que tengo presentimientos(me inspire en april de tmnt2012, nota de autor).

era una mañana cualquiera, kari se desperto y se levanto.

descrip;kari: es un chica pelirroja con el flequllo echado hacia atras y una coleta baja, su traje era una falda rosa fucsia una camiseta rosa con vendajes del color de su falda y una botas de color azul de varios azules, y en su camseta pnia una k de kari, sus ojos eras de un azul muy claro critalino.

se preparo para ir a desayunar, iba por los pasillos en direccion a la cafeteria, ahi se encontro con su amiga.

wol:kari bueno dias.

kari:o buenos dias sofi.

wol:ya sabes que prefiero que me llames wolfie.

ari:vale friki de los lobos y zorros, y hombres lobos.

wol:que graciosa. en la cafeteria tomaban su desayuno como de costumbre.

wol:que bien que hoy es el ultimo dia de clase, podremos ir a donde queramos con el dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres.

kari:si pero para que me sirve si no tengo con quienes compartirlo.

wol:me tienes a mi amiga.

kari:si pero, ojala tuvieramos mas amigos que nos quieran como somos, por que ya ves que casi todos aqui ni nos miran como si fueramos bichos raros.

wol:envidia, es que eres muy guapa, deberias ser la mas popular del insti.

kari:pues no se por que siempre me miran raro.

wol:y a mi pero no me importa.

kari:que suerte, en cambio a mi.

wol:no digas esas cosas, tu eres muy hermosa.

kari:eres muy dulce.

wol:o no mires ahora esta ahi linsai raynold.

kari:asi la chica mas popular del colegio.

wol:vaya viene hacia aqui.

kari:asi disimula.

lin:hola kari, y amiga de kari.

kari:o hola linsai.

lin:vaya veo que sigues hiendo con esa perrita faldera.

wol:como que perrita faldera.

lin:jejeje, es perfecta para un pelirroja palida como tu, bicho raro.

kari:veo que sigues metindote conmigo por no tener padres.

lin:a lo mejor por eso eres un bicho raro.

kari:que tal si te vas a jugar con tus barbies, niña se reian.

lin:o enserio, pue por eo me quedo con este colgante.

kari:oye devuelvemelo.

lin:jajaja, ni hablar este colgante es precioso.

kari:pero no es tuyo es el unico recuerdo que conservo de mi madre.

lin:si pero esta hizo que kari reaccionara mal, y acabo pegandole un bofeton tirandola al suelo.

pro:haber que esta pasando aqui.

lin:bua kari me a pegado sin que le haya hecho nada.

wol:mentira ella le a provocado por que le quito el colgante.

pro:eso no justifica que la pegaras tendras que ir al director.

ka:esta bien.

wol:pero kari.

ka:tranquila wolf, confia en mi.

wol:pero antes devuelvele el colgantes.

lin:esta bien no quiero este colgante tan feo.

pro:basta de tonterias venga fuera.

despues del despacho kari se preparo para ir con su maestro.

wol:kari, que tal te ha reñido mucho. pero kari no respondia.

wol:ka, miro y estaba muy triste, asi que se marcho sin decir nada, wolfi estaba preocupada, mas tarde, kari entrenaba consu maestro ella daba golpes fuertes pero su maestro lo esquibava enseguida, y al terminar.

sensei:kari te veo hoy triste te ocurre algo.

ka:maestro hoy le pegado a una chica de mi instituto por que dijo algo horrible de mi madre.

sen:hija mia no debes caer en las trampas de esa chica, los verdadero malvados son los que se merecen eso golpes de justicia.

ka:lo se maestro, pero me dijo que mi colgante era horrible y que mi madre estaba muerta.

sen:lo se hija mia pero debes hacer un esfuerzo como has hecho siempre, eres fuerte muy apasionada y leal, pero tambien tienes que obtener la confianza hacia lo demas,ademas de apreciar la gran sabiduria, honestidad, a parte de una alegria amistosa, sin olvidar la gran fuerza interior que hace fuerte a los demas, y lo mas importante es la lealtad, tus amigo de verdad siempre te seran leales como tu queriada amiga sofy hija mia.

kari:si, ella es mi mejor amiga en la que mas confio, pero a parte de ellame gustaria tener a mas amigos, por que ella sola y yo, siempre estamos indefensas.

sen:querida , y los tendras, solo tienes que ser tu misma,pero tu siempre cuida de tu amiga.

ka:si sensei, lo hare.

sen:hace tiempo que queria darte esto, un tesse. era un tessen de color blanco, como la de april solo qe era blanco claroy tenia otro tipo de dibujo no se cual pero bueno.

sen:esto te servira sirve para golpear y protegerte,y corta bien asi que ten cuidado.

ka;hai sensei. cuando salio.

wol:kari!.

ka:wolfi, siento mucho no haberte hecho caso.

wolf:no pasa nada, sabes he ido a veral director y se lo he explicado todo, y te ha quitado el castigo.

ka:o wolfi, amiga, cuanto me alegro de tenerte en mi vida.

wolf:y yo tambien a ti, que tal si nos pillamos unos deliciosos.

las dos:hotdog con extra de chilli, en el puesto de perritos.

lin:kari.

kari:tu otra vez linsai.

lin:ahora veras me lo haras pagar, por tu culpa me han castigado a mi cuando eres tu la que deberias haber llevado el castigo.

wolf:pero si fuiste tu carota.

lin:pues no te libraras de una paliza, chicos, a por ellas y sin un grupo de chicos-

lin:ahora veras jejejeje, AL ATAQUE!.

ka:wolfi de tras de de ellos iba a golpearlo, pero kari lo golpeo antes, los otro iban a por ella, pero tambien los tumbo, pero enseguida se levantaron.

ka:wolfi tndremos que separarnos, sino acabaran con nosotros.

wol:vale nos vemos donde siempre vale.

ka:si, vamos. y se separaron, corria por el callejon, hasta esconderse en un tipo de tunel extraño.

ka:menos mal, o mi colgante repente vio una luz al fondo, fue hacia alla,cada vez mas cerca mas brillaba, una vez cerca seveia algo parecido a un espejo, se acerco mas ahi, se miro, y vio algo extraño en su reflejo nose veia a ella misma sino a una eriza de color de su pelo pelirojo.

ka:pero que, que me a pasado sigo siendo yto pero, de repente algo parecido a una fuerza la empujaba a hacia dentro, intento hagarrarse a algo pero no pudo sugetarse mas y acabo siendo absorvida por el remolino.

al otro lado, por un momento se desmayo , despues se desperto.

ka:hi mi repente algo habia delante de ella era una tejon, que la estaba olfateando.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA un tejon monstruoso, y se fue corriendo.

x:tejon monstruoso, sera posible, y quien esesa no la he visto nunca.

ka:uf menos mal, que ya estoy lejos de ese tejon monstruoso, pero. alrededor había mas criaturas como el tejon-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

x:señorita se encuentra bien.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

X:a que viene tanto grito.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

X:unos frankfur con chili.

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. iba corriendo de un lado para otro, hasta que se escondio en un callejon para que no encontrara a nadie.

ka:madre que susto, pero donde he ido a parar. derepente vio su reflejo, se miro un segundo y...

ka:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PERO QUE ME HA PASADO, ESTA NO SOY YO, SOY, UNA ERIZA?PERO EN GRANDE Y HUMANOIDE, PERO BUENO QUE ME HA PASADO, sera que he viajado a otro mundo, como ocurre en las pelicula o en las historias de aventuras, es posible. mientras en otra parte .

x:maestro, a aparecido.

x:asi y donde se encuentra.

x:es demasiado debil, sera complicado encontrarla.

x:habra que ir buscandolo hasta obtenerla, necesitamos de su poder para encontrarlo.

ahora hiremos con nuestro heroe, sonic el erizo, junto a su amigo tails, y sus otros tres amigos, amy, knuckles y stick.

sonic:una noche preciosa.

amy:si las estrellas, la luna.

knu:sobre todo con un picnic nocturno.

tails:y mi nuevo invento, una maquina con musica repente aparecio stick.

stick:chicos, teneis que venir , y ahora.

amy:que ocurre.

stick:una eriza peliroja me ha llamado tejon monstruoso.

sonic:como que eres un tejon stick.

stick:lo se pero no le perdono que me insulte ayudadme aencontrarla para que la castigue.

amy:venga no seas asi, una eriza pelirroja, no e suena debe ser nueva en el pueblo.

tails;deberiamos ir a buscarla y conocerla.

sonic:si vosotros lo decis no vaya a ser que la pobre se encuentre con quien yo me se.

knu:ademas esa ericita conocera al bueno de knuckles.

stick:no quiero conocerla sino castigarla.

amy:venga seguro que es una buena chica, vamos. miraron por todas partes, hasta que.

chica es muy escurridiza ni si quiera se queaspecto tiene.

tails:deberiamos buscarla mañana, cuando sea de dia.

sonic:si necesito ir al catres.

amy:esta bien, mañana nos hiremos a buscarla.

stick:que lastima pensaba que la castigaria.

knu:he chicos mirad. desde un punto se veia a kari pasando un poco asustada, pero pasaba a camara lenta, knuckles al verla se sintio como si el corazon se encogiera.

knu;es la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

amy:ose aque nosotras nolo somo verdad.

knu:lo siento.

sonic:quien sera y de donde es.

bien lo dejaremos aqui, con nuestra querida kari, con el mundo de soni a ido a para y uqe ser sera que buscan esos desconocidos, bien espero que os guste y me animeis a seguir, y ese que se llame alguien tampoco me convence espero que este sea de tu agrado, besitos y comentad.


	2. capitulo 2conociendo a sonic

hola a todos amigos, siento elretraso pero como no sabia que el fic de sonic boom k, iba a gustaros pues no lo segui hace tiempo que no lo miro pero he decidido continuar la entrega en fin espero que os guste y si quereis que siga me lo decis y asi podre seguir, la historia era de kari una humana que atraves de un espejo gracias a su colgante entro al mundo de sonic, pero ella se tranforma en una eriza pelirrojay al encontrarse alli se siente desorientada , y en un punto sonic y sus amigos la encuentran y ahora os contare lo que ocurre a continuación.

en ese momento que sonic se preguntaba quien era kari.

amy:esa es la eriza que te insulto stick.

stick;si es esa, se va enterar la castigare. dijo stick enfadada.

tails:esperad chicos mirad. de repente unos tipos con unas capas se pusieron alrededor de kari, asustandola mas.

kari:que, quienes sois que quereis?.

x:te necesitamos, tu eres la poseedoras de este colgante , solo tu puedes ayudarnos.

kari:dejadme en paz. dijo mientras la agarraban. mientras sonic observaba.

sonic:tenemos que ayudrla.

stick:de eso nada se merece eso por insultarme.

knuckles:yo voy por mi princesa.

amy:y yo podemos ser amigas.

tails:estoy con , miraron a stick.

stick:o estabien pero despues la castigare.

sonic:pues vamos saltaron y sonic fue el primero en golpearles, alejandolo de kari.

amy:con su martillo los asustaba.

amy:tomad esto hombres de negro. tails utilizaba uno de sus inventos para agarralos y asi dejandolos inmoviles, stick lanzaba su boomerang hasta ponerse delante de kari.

stick:aqui estas ahora te castigare- dijo pero uno de ellos la empujo- maldito bichejo ya la tenia. uno de los hombre cogio a kari llevandosela.

kari:he sueltame, suelta la vio y se dirijio a el empujandolo y cogiendola en el aire en brazos, ella de repente miro a knucles, el sonrio-

knucles:hola preciosa.

kari:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. grito y le pego una patada a knukles,saltando hacia atras, y aterrizando en el suelo, y salio corriendo.

knu:o vamos a montar a caballo mami. dijo knuckles delirando.

stick:se escapa.

x:retirada. dijeron escapandose.

amy;si los vencimos.

sonic:pero la eriza pelirroja a escapado.

stick: a ido hacia el sur , si corres podras pillarla. dijo.

sonic:haya voy.

dijo corriendo en un momento consiguio encontrar a kari, peleando contra un robot del doctor eggman.

eggman:maldita eriza te arrepentiras de haberme tirado la hambuerguesa.

kari: solo por eso quieres destruirme bigoton.

eggman:bigoton, te vas enterar. kari saco el tesen que su maestro le dio y empezo a golpearlo.

kari:toma esto maldito. siguio golpeando, y lanzandolo, pero en una parte apunto de acabar con ella, sonic aparece y lo golpea.

sonic:no tan deprisa cabeza huevo.

eggman:vaya sonic llegas justo a tiempo para machacarte.

sonic:no si yo te machaco primero, sonic hizo un movimiento y destruyo la plataforma y se marcho.

eggman;volvere sonic, me las pagaras, tu y tu amiguita.

sonic:estare esperando. justo cuando termino de hablar se giro a kari pero ella le apunto con el tessen en el cuello.

kari:alto , no te muevas.

sonic;tranquila estas, asalvo, no te hare daño.

kari:calla y dime que es este sitio, donde estoy?.

sonic:estas en el (pueblo sin nombre),es un lugar precioso, ahora si bajas ese e... abanico de metal, podremos hablar tranquilamente.

kari;escuchame bien si no quieres que acabe contigo mas te vale no seguirme, dejame paz, entendido. le quito el tessen del cuello, y se alejo de el.

mas tarde sonic volvio con los demas.

amy;sonic, has vuelto as ha encontrado.

sonic:si.

stick:y no ha venido contigo.

sonic:no.

knuckle:que ,esa hermosa eriza, una hermosa princesa, tengo que conocerla, la has encontrado y no la has traido.

tails:tranqilos chicos, que a pasado exactamente sonic.

sonic:se encontro al doctor eggman, la salve pero ella me dijo que no la molestara, creo que ella estaba asustada,es como si nunca hubiera visto a otros como nosotros.

tails:si pudieramos hablar con ella, sabriamos que hacer.

knucles:salgamos a buscarla,quiero conocerla, esa belleza de ojos azules cristalinos, pelirroja.

sonic:calla romeo, y centrate.

amy:me parece bien que vayamos a buscarla, la pobre tendra hambre, le llevare un delicioso bocadillo.

stick:vas a ofrecerle comida, cuantas veces tengo que decir que me llamo tejon monstruoso y feo.

sonic:lo diria sin querer, seguramente se asusto, dale la oportunidad ,para que se disculpe.

stick:esta bien, pero como vuelva a pasar la castigare.

sonic:no creo que sea facil es una eriza de armas tomar.

knucles: o me encanta, fuerte como yo tenemos algo en y los demas le miraban de que dice este.

soni:bien vamos a buscarla. dijo en otra parte, kari, sentia hambre ella entre los callejones miraban a los demas con su cena, ella necestiba comer algo.

kari:que hambre, ha esta hora estaria con wolfi comiendome un perrito con chili, delicioso, lo que daria por incarle el diente a uno. de repente noto una presencia y saco su tessen y apunto, era sonic con los demas, con cara de asombro.

sonic:hola de nuevo.

kari:otra vez tu te dije que me dejaras, tranquila.

sonic:lo se pero.

kari:pero que?.

sonic:mi amiga amy te a traido algo.

kari:a mi.

amy: te e traido un bocadillo. dijo pero se lo quito y lo deboro asi a lo bestia, cuando se lo acabo, los demas se quedaron mirandola.

kari:perdon, gracias, e amy verdad.

amy:asi es.

kari:bien me largo.

sonic:espera no te vayas.

kari:o se puede saber que quieres de mi?.

knucles:ya que lo preguntas, quiero saber tu nombre, tu telefono, saber si tienes novio, tus platos preferidos hobbis. dijo asustando de nuevo a kari, y volvio a darle.

sonic:esta bien empecemos de nuevo antes de que knucles interrumpiera, solo queremos ayudarte, por que pareces perdida.

kari:esta bien, pero puedes decirle a tu amigo rojo que deje de mirarme. dijo por que estaba a su lado mirandolo.

sonic:knucles te importa?.

knuckles:o lo siento, preciosidad.

kari:no me llames mirandole mal, se alejo de forma comica.

kari:y bien que quieres saber.

sonic:me presentare, soy sonic el erizo, el mas veloz del mundo.

amy:yo soy amy rose, encantada.

stick:yo me llamo stick y te tengo calada.

tails:yo soy tails, el zorro de dos colas, un genio de la tecnologia.

knuckles;y yo soy knuckles princesita. dijo poniendole la mano en el hombro , ella le cogio del dedo y le tiro fuerte, haciendole daño.

sonic:calmate, y tu como te llamas?.dijo.

kari:me llamo kari.

amy:o que nombre tan bonito, suena a cariño.

kari:o vaya gracias.

sonic:y dinos de donde eres, de algn pueblo de por aqui.

kari:pues vereis, os resultara muy extraño resulta que soy.

stick;ERES UNA CRIATURA DE OTRA DIMENSION, QUE LLEGO ATRAVES DE UN PORTAL EN FORMA DE ESPEJO GRACIAS A SU COLGANTE QUE LLEVASTES, DESDE HACE AÑ se quedo con la boca abierta..

tails:ya no creo que sea eso.

kari:no, es eso, ha dicho la verdad.

sonic:que?. dijeron sorprendidos

kari:yo no soy una eriza en realidad, soy una humana, de otra dimension, y esta no es mi verdadera se quedaron con la boca abierta.

kari:hola ahi alguien ahi.

sonic: haber si lo hemos entendido, eres una humana.

amy:vives en otra dimension.

tails::legando atraves de un portal con ese colgante.

kari:asi se quedaron callados.

amy;eso es,INCREIBLE, ERES UNA CRIATURA DE OTRO MUNDO.

sonic:humana, es increible.

tails:no me extraña que te dijera tejon monsruoso y feo stick, se asusto.

stick:vaya no lo sabia pero me dolio.

kari:vaya lo siento.

stick:ya no te odio , gracias por disculparte.

kari:de, de nada.

knuckles:para ser una criatura de otro mundo eres una preciosida.

kari:ya , gracias.

amy:que te parece si te vienes a dormir a mi casa esta noche.

kari:pero no puedo tengo que volver a casa.

tails:pero como volveras.

kari:es verdad, no se como.

tails:dijiste que ese colgante hizo que llegaras hasta aqui, a lo mejor si lo pudiera hechar un vistazo.

kari;esta bien pero no me lo pierdas es el nico recuerdo que conservo de mis padres.

tails:tranquila, lo .

amy:bien mi casa es po alli ya veras que bien. dijo y se marcharon, mientras en otra parte.

x:que desgracia que no hayamo podido hablr con ella, es nuestra unica esperanza, como podemos hacer para que nos pueda aydar.

x:tal vez esos amigos suyos, pueden ser la clave para que su colgante se active.

x:para eso necesitamos comunicarselo.

x:se como hacerlo. dijo miro un tipo de espejo y se veia a tails buscando información y leyendo y mirando el colgante- le ayudaremos un momento. dijo, chasqueo un dedo y un libro de la zona antigua de la biblioteca, uno de los empleados tropezo y se le cayo, de manera que se lanzo a la calle cayendo en un carro de ahi el carro se tropezo y por ultimo knucles lo vio y lo cogio.

knucles:o un libro, que extraño esta foto de el colgante se parece mucho a la de , mi hermosa princesita, se lo tengo que llevar seguro que le corriendo, en la casa de sonic.

sonic:buenos dias chicas, me alegrode veros.

amy:buenos dias sonic.

sonic:has dormido bien kari?.

kari:mas o menos, sabes donde esta tails con mi colgante.

sonic:todavia lo esta mirando, pero te lo devolveras.

kari:no digo que no, pero es el unico recuerdo que consevo de mis padre, lo tengo desde que naci.

amy:o lo siento mucho, debes de sentirte muy sola.

kari:bueno, tanto como sola.

amy:no te preocupes, nunca lo estaras por que ahora tienes amigos, dame un abrazo. dijo abrazandola ella se sentia incomoda.

kari:va , va ,vale, no te pases. dijo alejandola de ella- lo siento amy pero ya que no estare tanto tiempo aqui prefiero.

amy:entiendo que este incomoda aqui pero es un lugar maravilloso.

sonic:y nos encanta hacer nuevos amigos.

kari:eso ya lo veo, pero yo ya tengo suficiente con una amiga friqui de los lobos.

amy:O tienes una amiga lobo, y donde vive puedo conocerla.

kari:tambien es humana amy, y no creo que quiera estar aqui.

sonic:puede que si o puede que no, pelirroja, pero si alguna vez necesitas ayuda ya sabes estamos nosotros aqui.

kari:o lo tendre en llego tails con stick.

tails:hola chicos.

kari:has traido mi colgante tails.

tails:aqui tienes, sano y asalvo.

kari:gracias tails, has podido descubrir como volver a mi casa.

tails:por desgracias no, he intentado probarlo con varios inventos, y no consegi nada lo siento.

kari:quieres decir que me voy a quedar aqui para siempre.

tails:lo siento, me gustaria haberte ayudado con tails poniendo una cara triste.

kari:no pasa nada tails hiciste todo lo que pudiste, aunque seguramente habra alguna información sobre ello, pero la pregunta es donde. de repente aparece knuckles corriendo.

knucles:buenos dias princesa te traigo un hermoso entregandole el libro,

kari:gra,gracias.

sonic:para eso has venido corriendo para darle un libro.

amy:me parece un bonito regalo para un hermosos romance.

stick:o tal vez para descubrir por que te buscan.

tails:has dado en el clavo miraron asombrados.

kari:enserio?.

tails:mirad este dibujo es tu colgante, y habla sobre el, lo encontraste knuckles.

sonic:bien hecho knuckles.

amy:ahora podrodras encontrar la manera de que vuelva kari a casa.

kari:enserio, o knuckles gracias eres genial. dijo sonriendole.

knu:a sido un placer.

tails:bien vamos a ver, que pones.

lo siento pero aqui lo dejo de momeno pero no os preocupeis , que seguire pero me inspirareis si me animais a seguir entendido amigos, besos a todos.


	3. capitulo 3 elelemento de poder part1

hola a todos aqui vengo con otra historia de kari, y sonic con los demas, espero que os guste.

todos miraban el libro donde veia el colgante de kari.

tails_segunr este manuscrito cada cien años el descendiente de este colgante tiene el poder de proteger el mundo de una malebola criatura que gobernara el mundo.

kari:una criatura.

tails:con ello necesita los 5 elementos mas su poder para protegerlo.

sonic:y que son esos elementos.

1:sinceridad.

2: amabilidad.

3:valentia

4: generosidad.

5:lealtad. (aviso esta historia esta inpirada en el primer episodio de my little pony).

tails:pero ese poder que dicen no pone como se activa.

kari:y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.

tails:resulta que esos personajes que intentaron secuestrarte son los guardianes que protegen el templo donde esta encerrado esa criatura, querian llevarte alli para despues encontrar los cinco elementos faltantes.

kari:y dice algo de como volver a casa.

tails:despues de encerrar al montruo, podras regresar.

kari:o estupendo, no solo acabo en un mundo extraño, sino tambien para volver tengo que encerrar a una ridicula criatura para poder volver, es el peor dia de mi, vida, que he hecho yo.

amy:o no estes triste, kari,no es tan amy sonriendo, kari la miro y le devolvio la sonrisa.

kari:tal vez tenga razon, y como puedo llegar a hasta alli,

tails:aqui esta el mapa.

kari:bien, gracias tails, sera mejor que acabe con esto cuanto antes, nos vemos. dijo largandose, pero alguien le cogio del brazo.

sonic:no pensaras ir tu sola.

kari:claro, que si por que no?.

sonic:como amigos tuyos no podemos dejar que te encargues de esto tu sola.

kari:amigos.

amy:si amigos kari, seas humana o eriza eres una chica estupenda.

knuckles;ademas de hermosa.

tails;ademas si te ayudamos podras volver a casa cuanto antes.

stick:si sera una aventura estupenda.

sonic:no se hable mas, vamos. y fueron marchando,kari, se quedo pensativa y sonrio, y les siguio. entraron en el bosque donde se dirijirian al templo estaba muy oscuro y no veian por donde andaban.

amy:o no veo nada.

stick:en caso de que no veas nada dejate guiar por el sonido.

sonic:ya intentamos eso de la supervivencia y no funciono.

stick:claro que que funciona si no no podria avisaros de... de repente todos caian en una zanja que les arrastraban hasta un pequeños precipicio.

todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. sonic se agarro a una roca y agarro a amy de la mano. knucles con un puño se agarro.

knucles:traquila princesa yo te cojo. pero solo le acaricio la punta de los dedos.

kari:AYUDA!. GRITO pero antes de caer stick le cogio de las manos.

stick:te agarrarla pero ella le costaba por que pesaba.

kari:stick me resbalo, que hacemos. stick pensaba hasta que.

stick:voy a soltarte.

kari:que!?.no por favor.

stick:confia en mi no te va a pasar nada.

kari:eso no es cierto.

stick:si que lo es, no te miro a los ojos a stick, y en ella parecia sincera asi que le hizo caso.

kari:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PERO EN ESE MOMENTO parecia que flotaba y era tails que la habia cogido.

tails:estas bien, amiga.

kari:si gracias tails. llegaron al suelo, todos sanos y asalvos. knucles abrazo a kari.

knuckles:pensaba que te iba a perder, o perdon no te gusta que te abracen.

stick:lo ves te lo dije.

sonic:estas bien kari, te abras asustado casi al caer desde tan arriba.

kari:si un poco.

amy:tranquila ya abrazando a kari. siguieron andando, mientras andaban.

kari:stick siento no haber confiado en mi y gracias por ayudarme.

stick:o tranquila, yo jamas te engañaria, soy demasiado honesta.

kari:si eso una sombra detras de ellos.

x:mi plan a fallado, bien haber como sigue con esa criatura.

mas adelante.

sonic:vamos bien por aqui tails.

tails:ahora solo tenemos que ir por la derecha.

de repente una criatura aparece delante de ellos.

todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

SONIC:EQUIPO SONIC AL ATAQUE.y atacaron.

knucles:en realidad es el equipo a kari en el oido.

kari:asi no me digas, cuidado!. dijo empujando a knuckles, knuckles se quedo sorprendido.

knuckles:me has salvado eres la mejor preciosa.

kari:de nada knaklis.

knuckles:o me ha llamado knaklis, que bien suena en su peleaba con su giro, tails con su arma intentaba alcanzar a esa criatura.

stick, knuckles y kari lo golpeaban pero era muy fuerte, pero amy se fijaba en que la criatura cogeaba.

todos se paraban en seco, ella se acerco a lacriatura.

kari:que hace se la va a comer.

sonic:espera confia en amy, sabe lo que hace. dijo sonic y ella observo.

amy:o pobrcito, haber tu patita. dijo a la criatura enseñandosela, tenia una rama enganchada_tranquila te loquitare enseguida, un dos tres.

pero en cuanto le quito la rama se sintio mejor y le dio un lameton y se marcho.

amy:de nada. dijo.

sonic:bien hecho amy.

amy: gracias chicos.

kari:como sabias que tenia una rama en la pata.

amy: siempre ahi que fijarse en los detalle y una poco de amabilidad nunca viene mal.

kari:si tienes razón amy. le sonrio,siguieron adelante.

x:o han conseguido encontrar la rama clavada, pero no conseguiran el siguiente, jejejejejjejeje.

ha sido corto pero pronto seguire jejejejejjejejjej queridoa amigos pronto seguire y animarme a que siga.


End file.
